The Ugly Club
by UAndMii
Summary: When Chika, Susanna, Marisa, and Barbara get hated on because they're ugly, they start their own club.
1. Chapter 1

Fulla stretched and got up out of bed. 'Today is a day for Frisbee Dog,' she thought. So Fulla phoned up Miyu and they brought their dogs out to the wide expanse of Starry Beach. Suddenly, Fulla's dog, Brandy, started barking loudly. Miyu's dog, Misty, yelped and ran for shelter next to Miyu's legs. The girls heard footsteps in the soft sand, and Fulla felt a tap on her shoulder. The Miyu and Fulla slowly turned around, holding their Frisbees in a defensive stance. As soon as they faced the mysterious person, Fulla's glasses cracked, and Miyu fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Fulla struggled to see around the huge cracks, and she had to hold her glasses in a way that brings to mind a telescope. Brandy and Misty started jumping up and down on Miyu's chest. The color eventually bloomed in Miyu's cheeks. She sat up in wonder and looked around. Chika, Susanna, Marisa and Barbara were gazing down at Miyu and the dogs. "What are you guys doing here?" said Fulla. "Can we play Frisbee Dog too?" said Chika, smiling at them. At once, Miyu thrust a pocket mirror out in front of them. It cracked, leaving jagged lines in their reflections, and the foursome's eyes were all welling up with tears. They slowly turned away, heads hanging. "Wait!" said Fulla, putting a hand out. "Maybe you can play." "Just don't break any—" Fulla clapped a hand over Miyu's mouth. "Just bring your dogs," said Fulla, with a cheery smile. "Let the games begin!"


	3. Chapter 3

The crowds of Miis had arrived. Cheers and applause rose from the audience as Fulla and Miyu strode into the ring, for Fulla was a seasoned pro, and Miyu was pretty. But as soon as Chika's group came in, the spectators grew silent, followed by booing and a rain of fruits on the group. "Why us?!" Marisa cried. "Well…" said Fulla hesitantly, "even I have to admit you are…kind of…um...ugly?" At this, the foursome stomped off. "Who needs _them_," said Susanna loudly. "We can start our own group!" Misty and Brandy barked loudly at the girls every step of the way. "Do what you want, unibrow-face!" yelled a Mii in the crowd. Susanna punctuated her point by throwing a boot, which someone threw at Chika, at the Mii which insulted her, then walked even faster until Chika's clique was out of sight.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day, Fulla asked Miyu to come take a ride in her airplane. As Fulla soared around the clusters of islands, she saw something that almost made her stop dead. She banked around to look at Private Island; there was a small house there. "Ooh, is that your vacation house? Have you collected all 80 "_**i**_" points?" said Miyu. Fulla was confused. "No," she replied. "I only did 79. Whose is this?" My rapped on the door with her ball-shaped hands. Next to the door was a muscular security guard with a donut in one hand and a Taser in the other. "Because cops and donuts go together like peanut butter and jelly," Fulla muttered. "You got any questionable looks?" said the guard. "Maybe…" Fulla said. "You wearing a mask?" "Maybe…" said Miyu. The threatening tip of the Taser seemed to be pointed right at them. "Don't worry!" said the sentinel, smiling. "Here, you don't have to mask your ugliness. No one'll complain!" "Somehow, that rings a bell," said Miyu cautiously. The girls carefully opened the door with a soundless turn of the doorknob and…

"You!" came a shout from nowhere. Scared, the girls looked around. Chika's clique pounced on Fulla and Miyu. Encompassed in a cloud of dust, the foursome began to fight the helpless pair. The guard just watched and ate his donut. By the time they were done, both Fulla and Miyu were bleeding, dizzy, and felt as ugly as the clique looked. Susanna nudged the girls over the edge and into the water, and as soon as they hit it, Fulla and Miyu passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

When the girls came to, they were bound, gagged, and in a dark room with only a flickering lightbulb. "So, how'd you like your _swim_?" Susanna jeered. Fulla and Miyu could only reply with a muffled scream. "I'm so sorry, I don't speak mmph-mmph-mmph," said Chika. Fulla thrashed wildly in her chair. A large splinter broke off. She slashed the ropes with this and untied her gag. Then she unbound Miyu. "I told you, Marisa, we should've chosen metal!" said Susanna, hitting her on the side with a piece of the rope. "Why did you put us here, anyway?" said Fulla. "This was retaliation for calling us ugly," Susanna replied. "Well, thanks," said Miyu. "We've actually learned something from this: it really is what's on the inside that counts!" "Guess our club is pretty useless now," said Marisa, looking at her shoes. "C'mon!" said Fulla. "Let's play Frisbee Dog!" The girls walked into the bright, sunny outdoors. "Hey, nerdy!" said a voice. Fulla looked around. "Over here, four-eyes. How many fingers am I holding up?" Miyu slapped her forehead. "Here we go again…"


End file.
